Aliza's Story
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Aliza is unquie girl that connects to Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Off the coast of Fire Island, approximately three hundred miles away, there exists a small island named Mick Island. This small island is the home of mainly water or flying type Pokemon. Most of the people living on the island own small boats and small farms as seafood and vegetables are their main source of food. Most children in the village get taken care of by their own family, but there was an exception. Her name was Aliza Pewson and she was 8 year old. She had long silver hair with sky blue eyes. She has a special ability that she had learned from her mother. It was the ability to talk with and understand all Pokemon. Her parents passed away when she was just a little girl of three years old, and they just moved into Mick Island recently. The villagers knew very little of the Pewson family since they kept to themselves.<p>

The villagers try to help after Aliza's parents had died, and so they leave enough food for her to in front of her doorstep every day. The villagers tried to keep an eye on her but she had refused all offers of living with any of them, so leaving food was all they can do to help. She spends most of her time with the Pokemon, either helping them out when they're hurt or keeping them company when they need it.

Aliza sat near a stream filled with all types of water Pokemon. She was helping a lonely Magikarp learn some new moves. She found him two weeks ago after he got attacked by a Krabby and a Shelder. He had few scales that were a dark green near his tail. She liked that about him. He wasn't a normal Magikarp. She kept a dark purple bandana around his tail tightly to keep track of him. Since then she was able to help him learn some new moves. So far, she taught him tackle, water gun and splash.

"Alright Magikarp, that's enough for today." She says to him.

Magikarp nodded happy. She smiled and petted him at a certain spot he favored. Magikarp nudge against her leg affectionately. Aliza giggled before tapping his head telling him to listen up. Magikarp raised his head up out of water.

"I heard that Magikarps goes to this island to become bigger and stronger during a full moon."

Magikarp lowered his eyes as he already knew this. Aliza smiled sadly knowing he would have to leave for while.

"Listen Magikarp. I know you don't want to leave me, and trust me. I don't want that either. But if this chance allows you to become stronger, then you should take it. I am always here for you when you come back." She whispered to him.

Magikarp whined and rubbed his head against her leg, clearly not liking that idea. "I know buddy, but when you come back, you and me will be able to leave this island and travel and make our little family grow." She smiles as Magikarp flipped into air.

Aliza giggled before patting his head again. Aliza stood up and headed towards the end of stream which abruptly turns into a thin waterfall. Magikarp followed her, waiting to know what to do next.

They stopped at the start of the very high waterfall. She mention for him to stay put while she climbs up on the side. Magikarp watched her climb up the waterfall. As she climbed up she had trouble keeping a grip on the rocks as they were slippery. After a while, she finally made it the top. Once she was at top she walked to the middle of the waterfall.

"Alright Magikarp now it's your turn!" She yelled down to him.

Magikarp shook his head in fear.

"Come on Magikarp! You can this! Even I did it." She paused upon seeing fear in his eyes. "Just take one step at time, and go slow like I did. Slow but steady. I know you can do it Magikarp." And with that, Magikarp started going up waterfall taking one step at a time.

Aliza cheered him on as he got closer. She moved back as he got closer to top. Once at top she gave him hug and a kiss on his head. They started to move towards the ocean. Magikarp whined against her leg not wanting to leave. She petted his head.

"I know Magikarp. I'll miss you too, but it'll only be temporary. I'll be here waiting for you to come back." She says, hugging him and kissing his head once again.

Magikarp nodded sadly before heading off into the water. Once he was into the ocean she yelled to him, "Hurry back Magikarp! I don't want you gone too long!"

Magikarp nodded happily and instinctively sped up. Aliza waved to him until she could no longer see him.

**Four Months Later…**

Aliza was working with a group of Pokemon that were having trouble. She needed to get them ready when something bad happens and they could no longer live here. She knew something bad was about happen and the Pokemon knew it too. The Pokemon helped her gather food when time comes and helped keep the boats ready.

She had her hair up and in long braids. Her hair only goes down to the middle of her back unlike before since she had it cut by a passing Scyther. Before Scyther came, her hair reached up to her knees and she always tripped over it so she had kept up in bun which she didn't like at all.

Then one day, a Pidgeotto came to her carrying a big bag. She gently took the bag from the Pokemon. Pidgeotto landed next to her. She sat next to him and gently opened the bag to find a Poké egg in it. She petted Pidgeotto as she gently rubbed the egg. She took the egg out and laid it in her lap. She took out of light blue cloth she used clean Squirtle and Wartortle shells. She looked over at Pidgeotto.

"Would you like to help me get something to make it a bed with me?" She asked him.

Pidgeotto nodded happily. Aliza giggled before slowly standing up and making sure not to drop the egg. Pidgeotto grabbed the bag, wanting help out. Soon they found some old used blankets to use as covers for the bed. Pidgeotto stayed with her for a few days to help her with her preparations for the Pokemon evacuation. Pidgeotto always slept on the dark purple bandana that Aliza found for him. She tied it around his neck.

Aliza felt the time was growing closer as each day passed by. She felt the time for Pedgetto to lead the Pokemon out of here was near. He would lead the flying type out along with bug types that couldn't fly. The bug types would be carried by the flying type Pokemon and the water type Pokemon was to evacuate by ocean.

Then one day something magical happen. The poke egg started to hatch. Aliza and Pidgeotto gathered around the egg. There was bright light before the baby Pokemon finally appeared.

It was a Charmander. The baby Charmander looked like a normal one expect for one important thing. The flame on it tail was blue, whereas a regular flame was red. She heard him speak for first time.

"_Momma?"_

Aliza smiled sweetly at him. "Yes Char char I'm here."

Charmander jumped into her arms rubbing his face into her chest. Aliza giggled before getting some food for him. She watched as Charmander ate his food. Charmander stayed close to her, not wanting to be separated from her. Charmander had the light blue cloth wrapped his neck as a bandana. Charmander wasn't a normal fire type Pokemon. He enjoyed playing in the stream with water type Pokemon. At first she was worried about the flame on his tail going out because he was in water but it didn't go out. His flame stayed the same. At times, it even flares bigger when playing around. He and Pidgeotto got along great and she knew they would get along with Magikarp as well when he comes back.

Currently her and Charmander were waving goodbye to the Pokemon who was flying and swimming away. Charmander buried his head into her shoulder and cried because Pidgeotto was leading the flying type away. He was only four days old so he didn't understand what was going on.

Aliza rubbed his back in order to calm him.

"Shh Char char. Everything will be fine. Pedge will be back as soon as he gets others to safety." She says into his ear.

She felt Charmander nod before walking back to the boat and getting everything ready.

Then the dark day came. Water came shooting from the ground, making the island sink. It was also raining hard. All the villagers were already miles away when Aliza and Charmandar pushed their boat off the island. They finally got it and were now fighting against the waves trashing against their boat. Charmander hid under a blanket as Aliza paled against the waves. The rain was making it hard to see but soon they were miles away, and the rain finally stopped.

Charmander jumped into her arms as he never felt so scared before. Aliza rubbed his back comfortingly, in a calming way. She thought they were safe now but she was wrong. Very wrong.

A Gyarados appeared in front of them and he appeared to be very angry.

_To be continued_…

* * *

><p><strong>Beta<strong>: CelestialxChaos


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Pokémon

_**Beta**: CelestialxChaos_

* * *

><p>Aliza stared into the eyes of Gyarados, and saw that it was filled with sadness and anger. She heard how angry and sad he was as well. She felt like she knew this Gyarados but she couldn't place it since she had never met a Gyarados before.<p>

"_You promised you would be waiting for me. You said that I would become stronger if I went to this island and I become strong. See. I evolved for you. I'm stronger now."_He says.

Charmander clung to her. Aliza thought about that for a moment before it all came to her. Gyarados was her Magikarp that went to that island few months ago. She gently put Charmander down before whispering that everything will be alright to him.

She got close to Gyarados before speaking. "Marikarp, it really is you. I missed you so much. The island sank to the bottom of the ocean not long ago. That's why there was a giant storm. Char char here is only four days old. He was brought to me by Pidgeotto as an egg. Both of them now are part of our little family. I have been so worried about you!"

With that Gyarados lowered his head into her arms and cried onto her chest. She held him before reaching up and patting his head. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright we need get going. I'm going tie this rope to the boat and then around you so we can take off." Gyarados nodded and waited patiently.

Aliza tied the rope around him and then boat before telling Gyarados to start pulling their boat. He pulled the boat past Fire Island. Aliza frowned as she looked over at Fire Island. She felt like someone was watching them. She saw another small island across Fire Island. Gyarados speed up towards the small island. Once they were on the shore of the island, she and Charmander climbed out of the boat, and stepped onto the island. They began searching around while Gyarados rested. As they walked up the island, they saw a small sign.

**Shamouti Shrine** **Guardian: Slowking**

**Welcome.**

Aliza decide to go meet this Slowking. Maybe he could give them directions towards some other islands. They slowly climbed up the stairs. As they reached the top they saw Slowking waiting for them.

"Hello there. I'm Slowking and I welcome you to the Shamouti Shrine."

Aliza stood in shock for minute before smiling at him. She had never heard of a talking Pokémon before.

"Hi this is Char Char and I'm Aliza. And down by the shore is Gyarados." She paused. "I have never met a talking Pokémon that can speak for himself before." She admitted.

Slowking smiled. "So you can understand the Pokémon language. You are very special and so is your Charmander with its unique tail. But what brings you here?" He asks.

Aliza walked up to him and stood beside him. Charmander clung to her pants, not wanting to be separated from her. "Well I used to live on an island called Mick Island that was three hundred miles away from the Fire Island, but an hour or so ago it sunk to bottom of the ocean. So now me, Gyarados and Char Char are looking for some bigger islands so we can build our small family up."

Slowking stared at her in shock. "Did everyone make it off the island?"

Aliza went to tree and grabbed an apple. She wiped it clean and took out a knife and started cutting the apple. "Yeah everyone made it off okay. I made sure of it. I trained all of the Pokémon that were on island to work together to get off the island. About two weeks or so ago a Pidgeotto came to me with a bag. Inside it was poké egg. After that he stayed with me and helped the flying types carry the bug types that couldn't fly or swim. Then about four days ago Char Char hatched from poké egg. Pidgeotto lead the flying types away from island like a day ago while the water types swam away."

Slowking stared at her for while, letting the information sink in. He watched as she feed her Charmander sliced apples. She offered him a sliced, but he declined. Soon the whole apple was gone and she reached up to grab a few more apples. Slowking assumed it was for Gyarados since Charmander was now fast sleep after eating.

She walked to edge where she could see Gyarados swimming close to the edge. "Are you hungry Gyarados?" She smiled when she heard him roar.

She started to drop an apple, watching him jump into the air and catching it before splashing back into the water. She did it again, but this time she threw four apples instead of one, and she watched Gyarados catch them all. She giggled and shouted showoff to him. She then dumped the rest of the apples to him. Once she was done, she went back to Slowking.

"So can you tell me about these three islands and this one?" She asked him.

Slowking nodded. "These islands are located in Orange Island. Sharmouti Island is the place for the Chosen One to come place the three treasures from the Fire, Thunder and Ice Islands to tame the three legendary bird Pokémon Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno and their mediator Lugia. Lugia is called out when one or all of them get into horrible fight. But those are rare since they stay in their own territory like in their own islands or out in Kento or Jento and small islands that are located near it, like the Orange Islands."

Aliza nodded thinking bit. "On Fire Island, is there any Pokémon besides Moltres?"

Slowpoke thought for a bit before speaking. "I wouldn't know. I'm only a guardian here on Sharmouti Islands."

"Oh because we were passing Fire Island and I felt like I was being watched." She gathered Charmander into her arms.

"That is most likely Moltres wanting to speak to you. He has been at the Fire Island for the last two days." He says.

Before she could say anything, she saw Pidgeotto flying almost over them. She saw the dark purple bandana around his neck. Aliza quickly set Charmander down and ran towards edge.

"Gyarados use water gun to grab Pidgeotto attention, but make sure not to get him wet!" She yelled.

Gyarados nodded and used water gun in front of Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto looked around in confusion until he saw her waving towards him. Pidgeotto flied towards Aliza smiling. She noticed the bag was still attached to him like last time. She gave him hug when he landed and tossed a few apples to Gyarados as a treat.

She slipped off the bag from around him and let him eat the apples and get a good rest. She looked inside to find a bunch of tiny balls in it. She took one out and pushed the button making tiny ball bigger.

"That is called a poké ball. It allows you to carry your Pokémon around safely and gives them a place to sleep when they aren't needed. It is also very effective in allowing you to get more Pokémon without drawing a crowd to you or your Pokémon." Slowking said wisely.

Pidgeotto came over and picked out a poké ball and handed it to her. Aliza giggled before making the poke ball big.

"_Now say return." _Pidgeotto advised.

"Return Pidgeotto. You deserved a good rest." And with that Pidgeotto went back into his ball. Charmander came over to her wondering where Pidgeotto went to.

"Pidgeotto went into his poké ball for resting because he had been flying a lot. Do you want get into yours too?" She asked him.

Charmander nodded excitedly, knowing Pidgeotto went into his happily. Aliza threw the poké ball at him and made him go into the ball. With a soft click, it told her that he was safely inside, and she picked up his ball. She looked into the bag some more before pulling out a long string. She put the poké balls onto the string to make it look like a charm necklace. She put three on it. The third was for Gyarados. She decided that she knew what she was going to do next. She was going to go to Fire Island to talk to Moltres.

"Thanks for the information Slowking. I'm going to talk to Moltres since he won't just look at anyone. I'm going go talk to him."

Slowking nodded and watched her go down the stairs and hoping back onto her boat. Gyarados headed off towards Fire Island after Aliza promised that she has a poké ball ready for him too.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Pokémon

**Beta**: CelestialxChaos

* * *

><p>They reached Fire Island quickly. After Aliza put Gyarados into his poke' ball, she then started walking into the forest. She noticed how quiet it was in the forest. She thought Moltres most like sharing his personal island with other fire type Pokémon. As she walked further into the forest she noticed a mountain coming into view. She noticed Molters in cave high above. Once she reached bottom of mountain. She found a pathway leading up towards the cave where Molters. She started walking up the mountain pathway. She soon reaches the top of path.<p>

Aliza walked slowly towards the cave, watching Molters stick its head out.

"_Hello there human. I thank you for coming to my island. I have some questions for you." _He says.

"Hi and the name is Aliza. Thank you and I will answer your questions to the best I can." She replies.

Molters nodded and watched her sit down. _"Two days ago I saw a flock of flying type Pokémon carrying non flying types across the ocean and then a huge storm came through. Then I see you and your Gyarados and Charmander soaring across the ocean. What happened?"_

Aliza had held to urge to roll her eyes since she just told the story to Slowking moments before. "I came from Mick Island and I trained those Pokémon because the island sank to the bottom of the ocean not long ago. I made sure the Pokémon were the first ones off. Char Char and I were last after the villagers. I meet up with my newly evolved Gyarados before we went past your island."

Molters stared at her for while before thinking on his next question. He looked over at her taking in her small form. He had never meet human that did what she did for those Pokémon. She was truly one of kind besides that fact she could understood him perfectly.

"_That was something that not many humans do unless they work with those Pokémon. You are one of a kind, but I want to know how you can hear and understand me perfectly."_

Aliza just smiled. "I got this gift from my mother. She died about three years ago so I do not know how far this gift goes."

Molters nodded. Then suddenly Charmander came out. The moment he saw Molters, he buried his face into her chest while shaking in fear.

"Sh Char Char. Everything is alright. Molters won't hurt you or me or anyone of our family." She soothing rubbed his back.

Molters looked over at Charmander, immediately noticing the color of his flame on the tip of his tail. He seen a lot of Charmanders, Charmeleons and Charizards and none of them were ever blue. This one must be one in a million. From looks of how he acts, Moltres made an assumption that this one was only four days old.

"_She is right little one. I will not hurt you or your loved ones."_

Charmander looked over at him and nodded before wiping his eyes. Then he looked back at Aliza. _"Momma, Pedge says he would take me flying on his back when he came back. Can he come back out now please momma?" _He begged.

Molters scuffed in disguise. Aliza raised her eyebrow. It would seem Molters didn't like it when fire types like her Char Char wanted fly on normal type like her Pedgeotto.

"Molters would you like give a ride to Char Char here to show him what it's like for fire type to fly in the air?" She asks, causing Charmander's eyes to light up in excitement.

Molters thought about it for a minute before nodding. He walked out of the cave before lowering his neck to allow Charmander to aboard. Charmander walked up to him but looked back at Aliza.

_"Come Aliza."_ Molters said.

Aliza smiled before climbing on his neck and picking up Charmander and setting him in front of her. Molters took off, majestically flapping his wings and soaring into the air. Aliza and Charmander laughed as Molters soared over Shamouti Island. She waved to Slowking. They headed back towards Fire Island when all of a sudden, Zapdos came towards them. Charmander started to panic.

"_Molters why are you letting a human and small Charmander ride you?" _He asked

Molters just stayed silent, not wanting to answer him. Aliza put Charmander back into his poke' ball. Once Charmander was back inside, Zapdos tried to get Molters to speak again.

"_Is this human special somehow or something? How sweet. You found a human to play with."_

Molters stayed silent, not wanting to get into fight. Aliza noticed the distress on Molter's face. She looked over at Zapdos. She noticed something poking out of his feathers that weren't yellow.

"Hi, my name is Aliza and Molters was being nice to me and my Charmander. But there is something sticking out of your feathers. It must be incredible painful for you." With that Molters noticed what she was talking about.

Zapdos just scuffed like it was nothing before flinching in pain. Molters gently went to Zapdos before helping him fly towards Shamouti Island and landing on a ledge.

Aliza hopped off before yelling for Slowking to bring her a bucket of water. She carefully went towards Zapdos and then she carefully climbed up towards the thing lunged between the middle of his back. She found a large pointy object that was deeply embedded into his back.

She stepped back bit throwing a poke ball into air. It was Pedgeotto. "Pedgeotto go get my bag from the boat quickly. He's going to need some medication for this." She says to him. He nodded and soared towards Fire Island.

Molters watched as she put cold cloth on top of Zapdos head. He saw the strange object as well and couldn't undefine the object. Soon Pedgeotto came back with her back. She got out couple jars filled with weird stuff. She dumped on jar into bucket before stirring it. Once she was done, she brought it to Zapdos and made him drink it all. She looked over at him. Meanwhile, Pedgeotto landed next to Zapdos.

"This is pain medication. I'm going to remove that thing on his back and it is going hurt, so the medicine helps him be in less pain. It also lessens the chance that he might try to shock someone. I can tell he's an electric type."

Molters nodded. She had Slowking go refill the bucket after rinsing a few times. She had Molters heat up the water. Once he was done, both her and Pedgeotto went back onto his back. She carried the bucket up. She gently poured the water onto the wound, losing up the muscles around it. She had Pedgeotto fly to the top of the object and grab with his talons. Pedgeotto carefully started pulling out the object, obeying Aliza's commands. Once the object was fully out, Pedgeotto set it on ground next to him. Then Aliza began putting obtainment on wound and bandage it. She carefully got down for his back.

She looked over at Zapdos's face and noticed that he was fast sleep. She smiled before putting

Pedgeotto back into his poke' ball. Molters was astonished on how well she handled this. She didn't even need to take them to the Pokémon Healing Center to help Zapdos. It was very lucky for her to have those herbal remedies with her. This made Molters think. Legendary Pokémon like himself and Zapdos cannot trust humans as much these days, but they need humans to help take care of them when they're sick or in this case hurt and have something lodged into them. Molters decided that this human Aliza will be the only human they can trust to take care of them. He watched as she went to some trees and start picking some fruits from them and setting them in bag. Slowking came towards him.

"Is there something I can do for you Molters?" He asked.

Molters thought about it and nodded. It would be better if Slowking told Lugia and Articuno and from there, the word will spread to other Legendary Pokémon and they'll do same as him and Zapdos.

"_Yes. I want you to tell Lugia and Articuno to do the same thing I'm about to."_

Slowking looked confused for a minute. Molters looked over at Aliza.

_"Aliza can you come here for minute please."_

Aliza head shot up before setting down the basket down and walking over to him. Once she was close Molters spoke again.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own Pokémon

**Beta**: CelestialxChaos

* * *

><p>"<em>I need you to capture me and Zapdos. This experience has showed me that we, legendary Pokémon, need someone that can take care of us when we are injured or sick. You are the only human I have met who doesn't care about the fact that we're legendary. You just wanted to take care of us. Will capture me?" <em>Molters asked.

Aliza stared at him for minute before nodding. She got out two poke' balls from her bag and pushed the button, making the ball bigger. Then she threw it at Molters. Molters went into ball without a problem, and once it clicked, she picked it up and let Molters back out.

"_Now you and I are connected. Is there anything you need before I go?" _He asked.

Aliza thought about it for second before putting his poke' ball on her wrist. It was how she would tell what Pokémon are hers and which are legendary poke' balls.

"I would like my boat at your island." She says politely.

Molters nodded knowing what she was talking about. He took off towards his island, and grabbed the rope that was linked to the boat. He started to pull it back towards Shamouti Island. He pulled it up the shore before flying up towards them again.

"_We'll meet again and more Legendary will come to you, wanting the same thing or something else to help them." _He says before flying east.

Aliza nodded. She looked over at Zapdos. He was awake again and it seemed like he had seen the whole thing. _"Do what you did for Molters, expect I want stay in the poke' ball. It will help me heal if I'm not out here."_

Aliza nodded and smiled. "Yes you can heal better if you're not exposed to elements right now."

Zapdos nodded and waited. Aliza threw her poke' ball at him and he went into the poke' ball. She picked up the ball and put it next to Moltres's ball. She looked up at the sky, silently noticing that it was getting dark. She started gathering sticks to build a fire. Once the fire was started, she started gathering fruits in a bucket. She was at bottom of the stairs gathering big leafs as well more fruit when she noticed something gray floating in water.

Curiously, she went to it to figure out what it was. As she got closer, she sat down her bucket filled with food. It was a Pokémon.

"_Please help me, I'm so hungry. My trainer abandoned me in ocean and then I got attacked by group of Tentcool and Cloyster." _It pleaded.

Aliza ran towards the injured Pokémon while calling for Slowking to come with her bag. As she got closer she noticed that it had purple and red fins around it. She carefully let water into her boat before lifting the Pokémon onto the boat. The Pokémon watched her as she did this. Slowking soon came carrying her bag. He noticed the Pokémon in the boat.

"That is a Feebas. Normally their fins are blue. Also, Feebas are not normally located in this area." He says.

Aliza nodded before slicing an apple for Feebas. She carefully feed Feebas. Feebas's eyes started to water. No one had been so nice to him in such a long time. His last trainer had treated him horribly because he wasn't good enough to battle, nor was he good enough to compete in a Pokémon contest. He was ugly and couldn't do much. But she was different from his past trainer. She was feeding him and tending to his injures. He wondered if she would allow him to be with her.

Aliza just smiled down at him, petting his head gently. Feebas nuzzled her leg. He looked up at her. _"Thank you so much! Can… Can I travel with you please?"_He asked pleading.

Aliza just smiled at him. "Sure Feebas, welcome to our family. My name is Aliza and there are three other members. You'll meet them tomorrow. I'll get your poke' ball alright but let's eat a bit more. It'll help heal you more." She turned carefully, letting him relax in water.

Feebas eyes started to water again. She welcomed him, and even said he was a part of her family, not a just team. Tear went down his face, and he felt himself changing. A bright light filled area. Aliza looked over at him, watching him change in the light. Slowking came up to her.

"He's evolving into Milotic. Milotic is considered the most beautiful Pokémon in the world." He whispered.

Aliza just stared as the light finally died down to reveal Milotic. Milotic had red and purple sticks down it body and its tail had bright colors of purple and red. Milotic raised his head. _"Will you still have me like this? I… I know that I'm not a normal looking Milotic and… And I really don't know how much help I would be in battles or competitions…" He trailed off._

Aliza came close to him. He lowered his head, allowing her to touch him. She gently stroked his cheek. "Of course I will! You look so beautiful Milotic. I bet you'll learn a bunch of new moves. I heard once that some Pokémon can't do much until they evolve."

Milotic smiled in relief. She went over to the bucket and picked it up.

"Can you travel on land now?" Molitic got out of boat, slowly noticing he was feeling much better than before.

He made his way over to her. _"Is there anything I need to do?"_

Aliza thought about it for minute before setting the stuff back down and digging in her bag for a poke' ball. Molitic smiled before closing his eyes and letting the poke' ball hit him.

Aliza smiled, picking up the poke' ball with her newest friend and family member. She and Slowking walked back upstairs to the fire. She went over and started setting out giant leaves she gathered earlier. She laid out the fruits on a big leaf before setting the bucket on the fire, letting it boil. She started chopping up the apples, pears, cherry, and peaches. She dumped all of cut fruits into the bucket of water. She let that cook before letting out Charmander, Pedgeotto and their newest member, Molitic out. Both of them stared at Molitic.

Aliza noticed the uneasy tension. "Char Char and Pedgeotto, this Molitic is our newest family member. He showed up few minutes ago, so make him feel welcomed while I cook dinner."

Both of them nodded. Charmander went towards Molitic, and Molitic looked down at him. _"You're really pretty Molitic."_

Molitic blushed, and Pedgeotto nodded at that comment.

Charmander smiled before running over to Aliza. Aliza looked down at him. "_Momma, how come Molitic is not wearing a bandana? Me, Pedge and Gyarados do."_

Molitic's head shot up as he heard this, and looked at both Pedgeotto and Charmander, noticing that they both wear bandanas. Aliza smiled down at Charmander. "Because Char Char, he hasn't chosen one as his favorite color yet." With that, she unknowingly soothed the panicking Molitic.

Charmander smiled and nodded and ran back over to Molitic. Charmander looked into his eyes. _"What is your favorite color Molitic? Momma has a lot of different bandanas for us to have. So what's your favorite color Molitic?" _Charmander asked excitedly.

Molitic thought about that. He had never once been asked what his favorite color was before. Not even from his past trainer. He watched as Aliza cooked. He loved her silver hair. That's when he decided that his favorite color was silver but he would settle for white if she doesn't have it.

He looked over at her. She was sharpening the sticks and getting ready for dinner. She looked at up at him. "Yes Molitic? Is there something you needed?"

He nodded. _"Yes. Do you have white bandana?"_

She nodded, setting down her knife and sticks before getting to her bag and digging out a white bandana. She came towards him with white bandana in her hand. Molitic lowered his head. Aliza smiled sweetly at him and petted his head before tying the white bandana around his neck tightly.

"Is that too tight?" she asked quietly. Molitic shock his head no. She smiled before patting his head once more and continued working.

Once she was satisfied, she carefully used the sticks to pull out the fruits that were in the bucket. She got everyone leaf plate ready before she took the bucket off the fire.

"Alright everyone, dig in." They nodded before digging in. She looked over at Slowking who was not eating his food. "Is there something wrong Slowking? I made enough for everyone." She asked.

Slowking blinked in surprised. So this leaf plate of food was for him. She was kind enough to give him some of the food she cooked for her and her Pokémon, but one thing that puzzled him was why there was extra plate and leftovers in the bucket.

"Why is there extra food?" He took a bite of his food, finding it amazing.

Aliza looked at him before setting down her plate. "The extra plate is for Zapdos and the bucket is for Gyarados for later when I go back down to shore and let him eat."

Satisfied with her answer, he continued eating his food. Her cooking was amazing and so much better than eating the plain old fruits that grow here on island. And to think that all she did was slice the fruits and boil them. Charmander was fast sleep against Molitic's lower body. Molitic was fanning him with his tail, loving how he was in a real family. Pedgeotto was gathering up the empty leaves into the fire. Slowking slowly stood up and walked over towards Molitic.

"Follow me towards the cave for your sleep tonight." He says before turning and leading the way.

Molitic carefully lifted Charmander on his back before following Slowking towards a cave. Pedgeotto decided to fellow them towards the cave. Aliza smiled softy before letting out Zapdos.

Zapdos raised his eyebrow before smelling the food in front of him on a leaf.

"It's for you Zapdos. You need to keep up your strength. Now I still need to feed Gyarados before I head to bed like others did."

Zapdos nodded before watching her pick up the bucket and head down the stairs towards the shore. Zapdos looked down at the food before taking a piece of fruit off the leaf. After chewing, his eyes widened. This food was delicious, and he wondered where she learned to cook like this. He debated about whether he should stay with her just to taste her cooking or not, but he knew he couldn't. The electric Pokémon need him. Zapdos continued eating, and before long, all of it was gone. He felt himself getting sleepy. He rested his head down on the ground, hoping that Aliza would come back to let him rest in his poke' ball. He slowly fell asleep with a small smile, knowing that she was going change the world one day, and he couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Own Pokemon.

**Beta**: CelestialxChaos

Meeting Articuno

Aliza slowly walked down the stairs and headed towards the shore. She set the bucket as closed to the shore as she could before letting out Gyarados. Once out, he didn't say anything and just dove right into the bucket. Aliza slowly dumped the water out of her boat. Gyarados quickly finished eating before trying to help her out with the bucket. She petted his head saying goodnight to him before putting him back into his poke' ball.

She slowly walked back upstairs. She was exhausted. So many events happened in such a short time. When she reached the top, she noticed Zapdos was fast sleep again. She quietly put him back into his poke' ball before heading to cave where the others were. She slowly climbed on Molitic, being careful not hurt him.

Molitic raised his head in surprise. He never once thought that she would lay with him. He looked over at Charmandar and Pedgeotto. He could understand why she would want sleep with them but why him? He was useless. Charmandar had told him all about Pedgeotto and Gyarados. Pedgeotto filled in with some more information about Gyarados, but he figured that Gyarados was pretty amazing either way. He lowered his head in shame and confusion. He was trying hard not to whine or to cry out.

Aliza look at him before getting closer to his face._"How much mental abuse has he suffered? It like he has no confidence in himself. Whoever his last trainer was did a good job of breaking his sprit so."_She thought.

She slowly moved towards his face and lifted his head and hugged it to her chest. Molitic looked up at her with tears threatening to fall. She petted his head lovingly. Molitic burst into tears. She continued to pet his head softy. Once he was done crying he looked up at her with tears still going down his face. Aliza wiped his tears away while smiling at him.

"Sometime tomorrow, once we are back, we can figure what you're supposed to know and do. We'll learn together. I taught Gyarados when he was a Magikarp. Maybe if we see Moltres I can ask him what Charmandar is suppose to know. We got to keep our family growing so who knows what kinds of Pokemon we'll meet. Is that okay Mol?" She says.

Molitic nods in understanding before he noticed the nickname she gave him. He gave her a questioning look. Aliza thought for minute, noticing how close Mol is to Moltres.

"I'll come up with a better nickname for you." With that, he burst into tears again. Aliza thought of a move right then. Molitic was visibly getting more upset.

"Molitic use calming scent." Molitic looked up at her. She waited for him to do it.

Molitic stayed still for a while before finally doing his best with calming scent. Then he felt the skill from him. He looked up at her with smile on his face. He had done it all on his own!

Aliza smiled down at him. She yawned before lying against his body. Molitic curled his body around her and Charmandar. Molitic kept his head on her chest while Charmandar curled to her side.

**A few hours later…**

Aliza woke up not long after sun had risen. She rubbed eyes before carefully got up from Molitic. She had moved Charmandar and Molitic's head carefully. She quietly moved out of cave and headed down the shore. She washed her face before cleaning out the bucket more. Once it was clean, she had it filled half way up with water. She gathered up fruits and big leaves before heading upstairs.

When she reached the top she found Moltres and Articuno waiting for her. She looked down at their feet to see bunch of fruits and some vegetables. She smiled brightly at them before grabbing the food and getting started on breakfast. She had a lot of food now, so she can save some for later or for lunch. She quickly gathered firewood. She sat a few sticks from others to be used later. She was about to lit the fire when Moltres beat her to it. He made sure it was low enough for her to cook.

She looked up at him. She noticed he got close to her._"I flew here last night and I noticed Zapdos was fast sleep after eating. I sniffed the air, and finding the delicious aroma still in air, I decide to come back by morning to try your food. Articuno saw me gathering fruits this morning and decided to join in. Of course, if you don't mind Aliza."_Moltres says.

Aliza smiled brightly at them both. "That fine with me. The more the merrier! This way I'll have food for later."

Articuno stayed silent as they talked and was surprised that Molters was correct about how this Aliza girl could understand them perfectly. She was amazed. The thought of having a nice cooked meal got her hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she met a human that just wanted help keep them healthy instead of using them for their own gain. She watched as Aliza sliced the fruits before setting them on sticks to cook. She put all of the vegetables into a bucket. She watched as Moltres lowered his head to be petted. She thought for minute. When was last time she got petted? Or even got her feathers brushed? She wondered was if Aliza would.

Aliza looked over at Articuno, who must be feeling left out. She quietly got up and went towards her. She started gently stroking Articuno's feathers softly. Articuno was surprised before relaxing to her touch. She lowers her head for Aliza's to pet. She was sorely interrupted by Charmandar who was running to her.

**Back at Cave...**

Molitic woke up from a happy dream, only to find Aliza gone. He looked around the cave, successfully waking Charmandar, Pedgeotto and Slowking up in the process. He started to panic. Slowking and Pedgeotto tried to calm him down. Charmandar looked at him in confusion, not entirely sure what was going on. Then he heard something and he knew he should go get his momma.

"_It was just a dream, a wonderful dream! And now it's gone. I didn't want her leave. She was the first person that treated me like I can do anything and was a part of a family."_Molitic cried out.

Charmandar ran out of the cave, following his instincts. He didn't really understood what Molitic said, but he caught the part about being in a family and being treated by someone nicely. He only knew one person like that, and it was his momma.

Aliza bolted up, looking at Charmandar who came close to her. Charmandar looked up at her._"Molitic is panicking mamma! Pedge and Slowking can't calm him."_

Aliza nodded and took off towards cave. Charmandar was right. Molitic was lost in his sadness. She should have figured out that Molitic couldn't smell the food and thought she was gone. As soon as she got there, Pedgeotto and Slowking stopped holding back Molitic.

Molitic was still trashing around and was about hit his head against the wall when she caught him. She held his head close to her letting him cry out. She stroked his head calmingly.

"It's okay Molitic. I'm here shhhhhhhh." She says soothingly.

Molitic looked up at her. He smelled food on her, making his fear wash away. Aliza just smiled down at him. She didn't mind that he was still had fears and issues. As Molitic was calming down, she looked over at Pedgeotto.

"Pedgeotto keep an eye on the food and stir bucket for me 'kay?" She asked.

Pedgeotto nodded and took off. Slowking followed to give them some time alone for a while. He had sensed Molters and Articuno was here and she was petting Articuno. It was rare for Articuno to let someone pet her.

Aliza continued to stroke Molitic's head. Molitic had curled his body around her. Molitic stopped crying after Slowking left and now, just wanted her to continue stroking his head.

"Molitic I usually wake up early to start making breakfast for everyone. If you want to help, I would love the help, and maybe we could work on a move or something okay?" She says.

Molitic's eyes lit up in happiness before nodding in agreement. She petted his head once more before getting up and heading back towards the area they were from last night. As they got closer, Molitic notice Moltres and Articuno was there.

Moltres looked calm and was quietly talking to Charmandar. Then he looked over at Articuno, who looked a bit angry. He settled between Pedgeotto and Slowking while watching Aliza finish her cooking. He saw Articuno glaring at him before huffing in a pout.

Aliza and Moltres had to hold in laughter. Articuno is acting like a spoiled child after a treat was given. Moltres heard that Molitic came from a very bad trainer and had some problems because of it. Moltres didn't like how Articuno was acting just because her Molitic needed her badly. He bent his head over to her ear.

"_Cool it Articuno. Molitic came here sometime last night from a very a bad trainer. This trainer had basically destroyed his confidence and sprit. Now stop acting like spoiled child and behave yourself."_He frowned.

Articuno's eyes widen in shocked before lowering her head in shame. Aliza looked over at Articuno before looking at the leaf plates. She noticed that she didn't grab enough.

"Pedgeotto go grab some more big leaves. It seems like I'm missing a few."

Pedgeotto nodded and took off. Charmandar came up to her._"Momma I want to help too."_

Aliza smiled down at him. "When Pedge comes back with the leaves you can set them in front of everyone."

Charmandar nodded happily before waiting for Pedgeotto to come back. Aliza giggled. Once Charmandar had gotten the plates, he set them in front of everyone and waited for her to put food on it. Soon everyone had food on their plates, leaving the remainders in the bucket for Gyarados and some dried fruits. She placed the dried fruits that are not being eaten into her bag for later. Before anyone could eat, Aliza let out Zapdos.

Everyone dug into the food. Both Moltres and Articuno's eyes widened in surprise at how delicious the food was. Zapdos just ate, feeling hungry and tired. Aliza quickly finished eating and picked up the bucket of food left for Gyarados. They watched as Aliza walked down the steps while carrying the bucket of food.

Molitic felt like he should follow her but he decided against it. He looked over at everyone. Zapdos was stretching, getting ready to take off while Moltres was listening to Charmandar. Soon Charmandar had talked himself to sleep and was snoozing against Moltres.

Molitic looked over at Articuno who was still sulking from her earlier actions. He switched his gaze to look at Pedgeotto and Slowking. Pedgeotto had already grabbed the dirty leaves, and was throwing them into the fire. Molitic laid his head down, enjoying the peace and basking in the sun.

Articuno looked over at Molitic. According to Moltres, Molitic had survived a lot and probably doesn't know much. Perhaps she could teach him a move. She lifted her head.

"_Molitic come here." _She said.

Molitic looked at her before going over to her.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

I Do Own Pokemon.

**Beta**: CelestialxChaos

* * *

><p>Aliza slowly walked down the stairs and headed towards the shore. She set the bucket as closed to the shore as she could before letting out Gyarados. Once out, he didn't say anything and just dove right into the bucket. Aliza slowly dumped the water out of her boat. Gyarados quickly finished eating before trying to help her out with the bucket. She petted his head saying goodnight to him before putting him back into his poke' ball.<p>

She slowly walked back upstairs. She was exhausted. So many events happened in such a short time. When she reached the top, she noticed Zapdos was fast sleep again. She quietly put him back into his poke' ball before heading to cave where the others were. She slowly climbed on Molitic, being careful not hurt him.

Molitic raised his head in surprise. He never once thought that she would lay with him. He looked over at Charmandar and Pedgeotto. He could understand why she would want sleep with them but why him? He was useless. Charmandar had told him all about Pedgeotto and Gyarados. Pedgeotto filled in with some more information about Gyarados, but he figured that Gyarados was pretty amazing either way. He lowered his head in shame and confusion. He was trying hard not to whine or to cry out.

Aliza look at him before getting closer to his face. _"How much mental abuse has he suffered? It like he has no confidence in himself. Whoever his last trainer was did a good job of breaking his sprit so." _She thought.

She slowly moved towards his face and lifted his head and hugged it to her chest. Molitic looked up at her with tears threatening to fall. She petted his head lovingly. Molitic burst into tears. She continued to pet his head softy. Once he was done crying he looked up at her with tears still going down his face. Aliza wiped his tears away while smiling at him.

"Sometime tomorrow, once we are back, we can figure what you're supposed to know and do. We'll learn together. I taught Gyarados when he was a Magikarp. Maybe if we see Moltres I can ask him what Charmandar is suppose to know. We got to keep our family growing so who knows what kinds of Pokemon we'll meet. Is that okay Mol?" She says.

Molitic nods in understanding before he noticed the nickname she gave him. He gave her a questioning look. Aliza thought for minute, noticing how close Mol is to Moltres.

"I'll come up with a better nickname for you." With that, he burst into tears again. Aliza thought of a move right then. Molitic was visibly getting more upset.

"Molitic use calming scent." Molitic looked up at her. She waited for him to do it.

Molitic stayed still for a while before finally doing his best with calming scent. Then he felt the skill from him. He looked up at her with smile on his face. He had done it all on his own!

Aliza smiled down at him. She yawned before lying against his body. Molitic curled his body around her and Charmandar. Molitic kept his head on her chest while Charmandar curled to her side.

**A few hours later…**

Aliza woke up not long after sun had risen. She rubbed eyes before carefully got up from Molitic. She had moved Charmandar and Molitic's head carefully. She quietly moved out of cave and headed down the shore. She washed her face before cleaning out the bucket more. Once it was clean, she had it filled half way up with water. She gathered up fruits and big leaves before heading upstairs.

When she reached the top she found Moltres and Articuno waiting for her. She looked down at their feet to see bunch of fruits and some vegetables. She smiled brightly at them before grabbing the food and getting started on breakfast. She had a lot of food now, so she can save some for later or for lunch. She quickly gathered firewood. She sat a few sticks from others to be used later. She was about to lit the fire when Moltres beat her to it. He made sure it was low enough for her to cook.

She looked up at him. She noticed he got close to her. _"I flew here last night and I noticed Zapdos was fast sleep after eating. I sniffed the air, and finding the delicious aroma still in air, I decide to come back by morning to try your food. Articuno saw me gathering fruits this morning and decided to join in. Of course, if you don't mind Aliza." _Moltres says.

Aliza smiled brightly at them both. "That fine with me. The more the merrier! This way I'll have food for later."

Articuno stayed silent as they talked and was surprised that Molters was correct about how this Aliza girl could understand them perfectly. She was amazed. The thought of having a nice cooked meal got her hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she met a human that just wanted help keep them healthy instead of using them for their own gain. She watched as Aliza sliced the fruits before setting them on sticks to cook. She put all of the vegetables into a bucket. She watched as Moltres lowered his head to be petted. She thought for minute. When was last time she got petted? Or even got her feathers brushed? She wondered was if Aliza would.

Aliza looked over at Articuno, who must be feeling left out. She quietly got up and went towards her. She started gently stroking Articuno's feathers softly. Articuno was surprised before relaxing to her touch. She lowers her head for Aliza's to pet. She was sorely interrupted by Charmandar who was running to her.

**Back at Cave...**

Molitic woke up from a happy dream, only to find Aliza gone. He looked around the cave, successfully waking Charmandar, Pedgeotto and Slowking up in the process. He started to panic. Slowking and Pedgeotto tried to calm him down. Charmandar looked at him in confusion, not entirely sure what was going on. Then he heard something and he knew he should go get his momma.

"_It was just a dream, a wonderful dream! And now it's gone. I didn't want her leave. She was the first person that treated me like I can do anything and was a part of a family." _Molitic cried out.

Charmandar ran out of the cave, following his instincts. He didn't really understood what Molitic said, but he caught the part about being in a family and being treated by someone nicely. He only knew one person like that, and it was his momma.

Aliza bolted up, looking at Charmandar who came close to her. Charmandar looked up at her. _"Molitic is panicking mamma! Pedge and Slowking can't calm him."_

Aliza nodded and took off towards cave. Charmandar was right. Molitic was lost in his sadness. She should have figured out that Molitic couldn't smell the food and thought she was gone. As soon as she got there, Pedgeotto and Slowking stopped holding back Molitic.

Molitic was still trashing around and was about hit his head against the wall when she caught him. She held his head close to her letting him cry out. She stroked his head calmingly.

"It's okay Molitic. I'm here shhhhhhhh." She says soothingly.

Molitic looked up at her. He smelled food on her, making his fear wash away. Aliza just smiled down at him. She didn't mind that he was still had fears and issues. As Molitic was calming down, she looked over at Pedgeotto.

"Pedgeotto keep an eye on the food and stir bucket for me 'kay?" She asked.

Pedgeotto nodded and took off. Slowking followed to give them some time alone for a while. He had sensed Molters and Articuno was here and she was petting Articuno. It was rare for Articuno to let someone pet her.

Aliza continued to stroke Molitic's head. Molitic had curled his body around her. Molitic stopped crying after Slowking left and now, just wanted her to continue stroking his head.

"Molitic I usually wake up early to start making breakfast for everyone. If you want to help, I would love the help, and maybe we could work on a move or something okay?" She says.

Molitic's eyes lit up in happiness before nodding in agreement. She petted his head once more before getting up and heading back towards the area they were from last night. As they got closer, Molitic notice Moltres and Articuno was there.

Moltres looked calm and was quietly talking to Charmandar. Then he looked over at Articuno, who looked a bit angry. He settled between Pedgeotto and Slowking while watching Aliza finish her cooking. He saw Articuno glaring at him before huffing in a pout.

Aliza and Moltres had to hold in laughter. Articuno is acting like a spoiled child after a treat was given. Moltres heard that Molitic came from a very bad trainer and had some problems because of it. Moltres didn't like how Articuno was acting because her Molitic needed her badly. He bent his head over to her ear.

"_Cool it Articuno. Molitic came here sometime last night from a very a bad trainer. This trainer had basically destroyed his confidence and sprit. Now stop acting like spoiled child and behave yourself."_ He frowned.

Articuno's eyes widen in shocked before lowering her head in shame. Aliza looked over at Articuno before looking at the leaf plates. She noticed that Articuno didn't grab any.

"Pedgeotto go grab some big leaves. It seems like I'm missing a few."

Pedgeotto nodded and took off. Charmandar came up to her. _"Momma I want to help too."_

Aliza smiled down at him. "When Pedge comes back with the leaves you can set them in front of everyone."

Charmandar nodded happily before waiting for Pedgeotto to come back. Aliza giggled. Once Charmandar had gotten the plates, he set them in front of everyone and waited for her to put food on it. Soon everyone had food on their plates, leaving the remainders in the bucket for Gyarados and some dried fruits. She placed the dried fruits that are not being eaten into her bag for later. Before anyone could eat, Aliza let out Zapdos.

Everyone dug into the food. Both Moltres and Articuno's eyes widened in surprise at how delicious the food was. Zapdos just ate, feeling hungry and tired. Aliza quickly finished eating and picked up the bucket of food left for Gyarados. They watched as Aliza walked down the steps while carrying the bucket of food.

Molitic felt like he should follow her but he decided against it. He looked over at everyone. Zapdos was stretching, getting ready to take off while Moltres was listening to Charmandar. Soon Charmandar had talked himself to sleep and was snoozing against Moltres.

Molitic looked over at Articuno who was still sulking from her earlier actions. He switched his gaze to look at Pedgeotto and Slowking. Pedgeotto had already grabbed the dirty leaves, and was throwing them into the fire. Molitic laid his head down, enjoying the peace and basking in the sun.

Articuno looked over at Molitic. According to Moltres, Molitic had survived a lot and probably doesn't know much. Perhaps she could teach him a move. She lifted her head.

"_Molitic come here."_ She said.

Molitic looked at her before going over to her.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own Pokémon

**Beta**: CelestialxChaos

_Meeting Growlithe and Arcanine, the white fur Pokémon_

Articuno took Milotic somewhere private for a while before returning after a short time. Neither of them spoke but Milotic seem much more happier by the time Aliza came back up the stairs. Moltres and Zapdos left once she returned. Aliza had set the bucket down near the cave where they slept in. All that was left in the small area was her, Milotic, Charmander, Pedgeotto, and Slowking.

"Alright guys, we need to get moving." She says.

Nodding, they put out the fire while Aliza gathered some more fruits before they left. Pedgeotto and Charmander went down to the boat where Gyarados was waiting to leave. She felt Milotic's head against her back. She smiled.

"Milotic, why don't you take a nice long nap in your ball? We'll be traveling by boat for a while."

Milotic nodded, feeling drained of energy even though he slept every well the night before. She pulled out his ball before putting him in. Slowking went into the cave and grabbed the bucket before following Aliza down the stairs.

"Take this with you Aliza. I don't use it and I believe you need this more than I do. Good luck on your journey." He smiled.

Aliza smiled back and took the bucket before giving him hug. She climbed back into their boat and let Gyarados take off. She and Charmander waved to Slowking until they couldn't see him anymore. Gyarados passed Ice Island, leaving the three legendary islands behind. Four hours passed and several more islands were passed before a huge one came into view. Aliza was surprised at the distance they covered and the speed they travelled at. Upon nearing the island, Aliza noted that it looked like a large city. She had Gyarados stop for a while, which allowed him to rest and eat. Milotic decided to take over in pulling the boat, which successfully allowed Gyarados to sleep for while to regain his energy. They went passed another large island, and they soon decided to stop and explore. They reached the island and the first thing in view was a forest. Aliza carefully hid her boat once they were on shore before letting Milotic and Pedgeotto take a nice nap in their ball, leaving just her and Charmander out in the open. Once the boat was hidden away, she walked up the path towards the forest.

Aliza was amazed at how many different types of Pokémon were there, like Caterpie, Metapod, Oddish, Gloom, and many more. She even saw some that she had never seen before. As they walked deeper into the forest, the weather started to change, from nice and sunny to cold and cloudy. She looked down at Charmander, who seem to be fine with the weather change. As they walked further in however, she noticed that it started to snow. Aliza was amazed since she had never seen snow like this before and she knew Charmander hadn't as well. She noticed they were walking towards a mountain. The path was getting thinner, making it hard for Charmander to walk beside her. She put him into his poke' ball, knowing he would be safer there. She was lucky enough to find a jacket big enough to reach her feet.

"_Whoever was last here must have left for someone or something. But I can't turn back now since it's snowing harder and I can barely see the path in front of me."_ She thought.

Aliza walked slowly, being careful not trip. She finally reached a wider path which allowed her more room walk, but snow was getting heavier. She needed to find shelter, and fast! She noticed a small tail buried underneath the snow. She carefully bent down and brushed away the snow to find a small pup with a bag of frozen food in its mouth. Carefully picking him up and putting him inside her jacket, she continued on. The pup's fur was frozen and wet, which made it hard for Aliza to full see what he looked like. She soon noticed a cave, and headed inside. She walked deeper into the cave so they wouldn't feel the cold from outside.

Carefully sitting down and making sure to keep the small pup warm, she took off her jacket and unstrapped the bucket from her waist. She quietly unpacked the bucket before gathering a few sticks that were lying around to make a fire. She gathered some snow into the bucket and put it over the fire, letting the snow melt. She set the frozen food that the pup was carrying into the bucket, letting it defrost. While she was waiting for that, she took a small cup she had and filled it with warm water from the now heated bucket. Then she crawled over to the still sleeping pup. She carefully made it drink water before setting it back on the jacket and covering him up. She was lucky that she found the pup when she did, or else the pup might not survive.

Unknowing to her, She was being watched from moment she entered the cave. She did not notice it until it was growling right in her face. Aliza looked over her shoulder to find a huge angry Pokémon growling at her.

"_What are you doing with my baby brother and in our cave? You better not have hurt him or I will hurt you." _It growled to her.

Aliza looked at it. All she could see was eyes and teeth because the fire was low.

"I'm sorry that I'm invading your home, I just needed to get out of the snow storm. I found this little guy wet and almost completely frozen. I was just trying to help him."

The Pokémon widen its eyes before heading over to the small pup. She saw it nudge at the pup, trying wake him up.

_"Will he be alright?"_ It asked, scared and nervous.

Aliza got close to the Pokémon to pet and reassure him. "I think so. The warm water should be helping him warm up, along with the jacket. If I had more wood I could get the fire bigger, but right now I'm getting him to drink all the warm water. It seems that the food he was carrying was just apples, which most likely came from the forest." She says.

The Pokémon nodded before getting behind the pup, trying to get him warmer.

_"Yes, he was hungry so he set out to get some food before I was able to stop him. Thank you for helping him."_ It says.

Aliza just smiled. "No problem. Let me set the food he got with mine for now. It's not going be very useful right now. My name is Aliza. Are you hungry?" She asks.

It nodded. She then put down few strips of dried fruit in front of him. He quickly ate all of it. Aliza smiled before shivering. She felt the Pokémon's tail warp around her; bring her close to its furry body. She sighed happily, and petted its body. She moved the small pup to her lap, making the pup warmer. She felt the Pokémon curl around them, keeping them warm. After **a while**, the fire went out and that left the two of sitting in the dark.

"_Thank you Aliza for sharing your food. Since you can't see us, I will tell you what my little brother and I are. I'm Arcanine and he is Growlithe. We have been living in this cave for a very long time. That jacket used to belong to a trainer who tried to capture Growlithe, but I won't let him. The trainer didn't want me, saying I was too huge and wild to be tamed and trained. My brother and I will never be separated. He the only family I have. So what brings you here Aliza?" _Arcanine says.

But he never got a reply. She passed out as soon as he was done talking. Arcanine smiled a little before resting his head against her, falling sleep as well. As the night went on, the storm got heavier.

_**Next Morning…**_

Arcanine slowly opened his eyes, feeling someone touch his face. He found his little brother wide wake with a worried look on his face. Soon Growlithe was rubbing his face against his.

"_Big brother, what's going on? How did I get here and why is this girl here? What happened?" _He asked nervously.

Arcanine just nuzzle Growlithe back silently, crying and thanking Aliza once again for saving and helping his little brother.

_"When you went out to get food, a blizzard came you were completely cold. If it wasn't for Aliza coming along, I might have lost you for good. You owe her a thank you. Next time, you wait for me. That way this doesn't happen again." _

Growlithe cried, not realizing how close he came to death. He **should've** never taken off like that, even if he was hungry. Aliza slowly woke up to Growlithe's cries. She scooped him into her arms before petting him and soothing his tears. Slowly he stopped crying, only to look up into her eyes. Aliza smiled down at him, petting his head before rubbing his back.

Aliza finally got a good look at Growlithe and Arcanine. Growlithe had sapphire eyes with beautiful white mane with black strips covering him. She looked over at Arcanine, who had the same exact color as Growlithe, except his eyes were a dark ruby red. Growtithe nuzzled into her chest. She smiled. He was just like her Char Char when he was upset. All he wanted was attention and comfort. She looked down at him.

"Growlithe are you hungry?" She asks softly.

Growlithe nodded. Aliza smiled before getting her bag, laying out the dried fruit for both Growlithe and Arcanine. Growlithe scarfed down the food and water. Arcanine took his time eating and drinking. Aliza slowly backed up to her bucket, packing everything away again and making everything nice and tight in the bucket. Growlithe watched her in sadness. He didn't want her to leave. He looked up at his brother who was sad that she leaving too. Aliza slipped the jacket on over her, the bucket and bag before buttoning it up. She stood up, walking over to them and petted them both.

"Be careful you two, and continue look out for each other. Growlithe listen to your brother and be careful with going out in this weather." She says.

Growlithe nodded before they watched her walk out of their cave. Luckily it stopped snowing for while. They watched until she was out of sight. Growlithe look up at his brother.

"_Do you want __follow__ her and be hers as well baby brother?" _Arcanine asks.

Growlithe nodded, running into the cave and grabbing his little bag before running back to his brother. Arcanine smiled before picking Growlithe up with his mouth and ran after her. Unfortunately, it started snowing again. They needed to find her before she gets into trouble or even worse, injuries.

Aliza was in very much trouble indeed. She slipped on an icy patch, successfully twisting her ankle and left her hanging off the edge of the mountain. Not strong enough to pull herself up, she hoped someone will come along and help her. All of a sudden, she felt small teeth around her wrist, trying to pull her up.

She struggled and felt herself slip before a larger pair of teeth grabbed her jacket to pull her up, which ended up knocking them all backwards. She looked up to see who had saved her and she was delightfully surprised at who her savior is.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own Pokémon

**Beta:** CelestialxChaos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome to Blackthorn City in Johto Island and living with the Blackthorn gym leader<strong>_

Aliza was surprised that Arcanine had save her life like she saved Growlithe. Growlithe crawled onto her lap. "_Are you okay Aliza? You're not hurt are you?"_ He asked.

Aliza tried using her legs before flinching. Her right leg was twisted up to her knee. Arcanine pulled her up on his back, along with Growlithe.

Aliza grabbed on to his fur with one hand while holding onto Growlithe with her other. Arcanine took off. Aliza kept her head as he ran so that the cold doesn't hit her face hard. She felt Growlithe's teeth on the jacket, pulling her down. They soon entered a tunnel which blocked snow and cold but it was filled with wild Zubats, and Goldbats. Arcanine had slowed down a little, just enough to not wake them. As they ran, they came to three caves. Aliza looked up, allowing Growlithe to get down. Both of them sniffed around until they chose the opening on right.

They soon passed through many opening and Aliza could smell the fresh warm air. The bright light from afar felt warm. She smiled, petting Arcanine and Growlithe on their heads before noticing a small town below them. Arcanine grabbed Growlithe before jumping down to town. Aliza just laughed and grabbed onto his fur until they touched the ground. Unfortunately for them, they were seen by small group of people. She slowly took off the jacket, feeling too hot to wear right now.

Arcanine and Growlithe growled at them, warning them until a blue haired girl came up to them. "Hello there. My name is Clair and I'm Blackthorn City's gym leader. Who might you be?" She asks.

Arcanine and Growlithe just growled. Aliza smiled and petted them to calm them down. "My name is Aliza and I came from Mick Island. I'm 8 years old and this is Growlithe and Arcanino. I just got here about a day ago."

Clair stared at her for minute. "Aren't you a little too young to be out here on your own then? Where are your parents?" She asked.

The crowd went away, knowing Clair will handle things here. Aliza still had a smile on her face, understanding that everyone she comes across will want to know about her history. "My parents are dead and I used to live on island called Mick Island, however it had sunk to bottom of the ocean." She says, tilting her head in an attempt to try to remember things.

Clair stared at the little girl in front of her, and she felt guilt creeping up on her. That was when Clair decided that she will help Aliza any way she could. "Aliza, why don't you follow me to my place? We can continue our talk there." She says.

Aliza struggled and nodded before feeling Arcanino and signaling them to follow her. Growlithe was right beside them, keeping his guard up. As they walked, Aliza noticed a few different Pokémon looking out of caves which seem to circle this small village. Soon they reach Clair's home. She kept the door open for them since Aliza was riding on Arcanine.

"Aliza, you can get off Arcanine. We're safe here, and it's not cold anymore."

Aliza just shrugged before speaking. "Nah, I'm good. Besides I twisted my leg on an icy patch. Luckily Arcanine found me and saved me before I lost my grip on the edge and fell."

Clair eyes widen before running to get the first aid kit. Arcanine slowly lay down, resting his head on his paws. Growlithe just sat down next to him waiting. Clair slowly came up to her.

"May I treat it Aliza? It must be hurting." She asked.

Aliza nodded and slowly slid off Arcanine's back to the floor. She carefully sat down on ground. After making sure she would not injure her twisted leg further, Clair and Growlithe got close to her.

Clair slowly lifted up the pants on her right leg and was relieved to find that her leg was not as worse as she thought.

She had a large gash running up her leg and it was frozen. It was slightly purple and the bone looked slightly out place. Clair knew what to do. Since this was a small village in the mountains, everyone knew how to fix this sort of problem. First she needs to warm her leg up so she doesn't suffer and it would begin to heal. Clair carefully wrapped her leg in warm cloth before setting pillows under it.

"This is probably going sting a lot, but I need to defrost your leg so I can see how bad it is." Clair says.

Aliza nodded, letting her do what she need. She hid her face in Arcanine's fur, feeling the sting of heat and the pain of her wound. Before long, she felt her leg being wrapped and two sticks on either side of her leg. She looked up at Clair.

"Your going have to stay with me for while until your leg heals up. It has not been healed well enough to travel." She says.

Aliza nodded before unstrapping her bucket. She carefully unloaded it before looking up at her. "Is there a place where my Pokémon can roam? I don't want to keep them in their poke' balls all this time." She asks.

Clair nodded. "What kind of Pokémon do you have Aliza?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well I got Gyarados, Milotic, Pedgeotto and Charmander with me." And with that, she let out two of them.

Pedgeotto flapped its wings freely while Charmander climb up onto her lap, clearly worried about her. "It's okay Char Char. I just had a bad twist. I'll be fine in no time!" Charmander nodded into her chest, while hugging her torso tightly. Aliza looked up at Clair.

Clair noticed the flame on her Charmander's tail. It was very rare but looking at Growlithe and Arcanine, it makes sense. Clair watched as Aliza climbed on Arcanine's back and waited for her to lead them.

Charmander and Growlithe were playing with each other. Aliza and Arcanine just smiled at this. It has been so long since Growlithe had played with another Pokémon. Clair led them to the backyard which had a small lake to it. The air smelled very clean to Aliza.

Letting out both Gyarados and Milotic into the water, she smiled while watching them both interact with each other, along with Pedgeotto, Charmander and Growlithe. As day turned into night, they ate food that Clair had prepared for them. After convincing her Pokémon that the Pokémon food was safe, they started eating. However, they soon found out that it was not to their taste. Even Growlithe and Arcanine didn't like it. After reassuring them that she would make food for them tomorrow, they settle down for the night.

Clair was interested on how an eight years old girl cooks. She was going to offer a bed indoors to her when she found Aliza curled up against Arcanine with Growlithe, with Charmander curled beside her. Gyarados and Milotic had their heads on both sides of Arcanine. Smiling to herself, she slowly backing away, going to bed herself.

Soon two months had passed and Aliza had finally healed completely. Aliza also turned nine years old during their stay. Clair was amazed at the things the little girl knew. Clair had learned a bunch of things from her and her Pokémon. She also got to teach Aliza about the dragon-types, along with information about Johto. Clair was surprised at the things Aliza did for her Pokémon. From feeding them to brushing their fur/scales, she did all of them. It made Clair change the way she raises her Pokémon. While Aliza was there, she also had her Pokémon grow and learn some new moves.

Charmander learned Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, and also fire spin, which amazed both Clair and Aliza. Aliza was so proud of Charmander for learning theses moves that she made him a treat just for him.

Her other Pokémon, not wanting to be out done by a small Charmander, also worked hard.

Gyarados showed what moves he could do like Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Twister and Bite, while learning Water pulse, Aqua tail and Dragon Rage. This earned him a special treat as well.

And lastly, Milotic showed off two brand new moves that he learned from Articuno: Blizzard and Ice Beam, before he learned Aqua tail and Hydro Pump by himself, which surprised Aliza a whole lot. Of course, she gave him a treat as well.

Pedgeotto was proud to show off all of his moves he knew before learning Aerial Ace, Brave Bird, and Hurricane.

Growlithe learned flame wheel, flamethrower and bite while Arcanine stayed beside her, protecting and keeping her company. Aliza still made them treats in order to make sure they don't feel left out.

After that, Clair decides to battle her to see how strong her Pokémon truly were. They agreed with the condition of having a three on three battles. Both Clair's and Aliza decided to use Gyarados as their first Pokémon. Both Gyarados put on an amazing fight. Then came between Clair's Seadra and her Milotic. Milotic had put up a good fight but in the end, it was too much for him. Aliza's last Pokémon was Pedgeotto, and he defeated Seadra, which, to Aliza's delight, caused Pedgeotto to evolve into a Pedgeot and completely knocking out Clair's Dratni with one move.

Clair was so amazed that she decided to give Aliza a gym badge, a box that goes with it and allowing her to go into Dragon's Cave to catch any dragon type Pokémon that may catch her interest. That caused both Growlithe and Arcanine to growl at Clair for such a suggestion.

Aliza froze before petting them both, trying to calm them down. "Guys, what's the matter? Up until now you have both been fine. What's going on huh?" She asks.

Growlithe jumped into her arms, nuzzling her chest. _"We don't want you to go into that cave and get new Pokémon! My big brother and I can be better than some dragon type. Don't you want us to be a part of your family too Aliza?" _He whimpered, tears forming near the corner of his eyes.

Aliza was shocked before wiping his tears away. She opened her mouth to reply.


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own Pokemon

_**Welcome to Family and a saving Dratini **_

"I wanted to but I wasn't sure if you two want to. I wanted it be your choice not mine." Aliza said.

Clair stood there near cave entrance smiling. She had seen the way Arcanine and Growlithe cared for Aliza. It took her awhile to figure out they were wild Pokemon that Aliza had come across the first day they came into town because they _**seemed **_ like they were always together.

Arcanine and Growlithe barked excitedly before Aliza got two poke' balls out. Both of them tapped the balls with their paws. Growlithe's ball was dark red like his eyes with stars and Arcanine's was dark blue with stars. They got into their balls quickly Aliza had let out Arcanine was once more. Aliza stood next to him, petting him.

Clair looked at them, smiling. "Do you still want to go into Dragon's Den? You don't have to though."

Aliza looked down Arcanine before looking back at Clair. "Yeah, let's go into cave to see what kind Pokemon and look around before leave." Arcanine nodded, agreeing to that Aliza'splan. There was no harm just looking inside cave. After walking in the caves for a few minutes, they reached a body of water. They saw a small shrine in the center of the pool and decided to investigate it.

Aliza took off her shoes, socks and setting her bag around Arcanine's neck. Lucky for her, she was wearing shorts and tank top. Arcanine stayed on shore to keep an eye on things. Aliza decided to use Milotic to help her dive into the water. As they dove deep into the water Aliza was amazed by the amount or number of Magikarp see saw down there. Hundreds of them flocked about her in a sea of bright orange and white. As they dove deeper into water, they saw a Dragonair, and as they approached, it the dragon Pokemon started to attack.

Molitic did his best dodging and countering in his attacks. Aliza swam down as they fought before seeing what Dragonair trying to protect. A small Dratini was trapped between the rocks. It struggled to even move as the rocks crushed its slender body, and Aliza thought she saw blood clouding the water around it. Aliza approached the trapped Dratini but stopped momentarily when she saw that the Dragonair was becoming threatened. However Dragonair relaxed before allowing her to move the rock. Once she got the rock moved to free Dratini,and freed than she saw how much and knew what must be done. Horrified by the injuries, Dragonair simply stared at Dratini, unsure of what to do_._

Aliza gave a reassuring smile, promising to take care of him. Scooping Dratini into her arms, she took him to the surface. Clair's smile turned into a frown as Aliza climbed out of water.

"This Dratini was trapped between heavy rocks and needs to go to the Pokemon Center now," she said, jumping onto Arcanine.

Arcanine took off out of cave and towards the Pokemon Center. Clair was right behind them. Once there she hurried off inside, explaining to Nurse Joy what happened. Now all there was to do was wait. The room sunk into silence as they each hoped for the best.

Clair looked over at her. "Aliza, where is Milotic? He didn't come with you. Is he in his poke' ball?" she asked.

Aliza shook her head. "No, he stayed with Dragonair that was protecting Dratini and he couldn't seem get Dratini free. Milotic is keeping him calm for now."

Clair nodded, and before long Nurse Joy came back out with Dratini happy and healthy. "Dratini has made a full recovery, and now is healthy and is now ready to return to the wild." Aliza nodded and sighed with relief before slowly taking Dratini from Nurse Joy.

Dratini rubbed his head against her chest. This was his way of thanking her for saving him.

As they walked out of Pokemon Center and back towards the cave, Aliza fed Dratini some dried fruit and meat that she had made night before which made him purr against her and he loved how she petted him." They got back to Dragon's Den quickly and upon arrival, she dived into the pool with Dratini. Luckily, she still had her socks and shoes off as they waded deep into water where Dragonair and Milotic were talking.

Dratini smiled towards Dragonair, nudging against him. Milotic wrapped around her Aliza smiling. Dragonair bowed to her Aliza thanking her, before both of them Milotic and Aliza left. Dratini was sighed sadly before looking up at Dragonair.

"_You have found the person that you are meant to be with and you now you wish go be her." _Dragonair said.

Dratini nodded. _"But what if she doesn't want me? She di__dn't seem like she was looking __for Pokemon down here. She has Arcanine and Milotic. She might not want me." _Dratini said, tears forming in his eyes.

Dragonair just smiled at him. _"You'll never know__. N__ow go before you lose her and I have __to __fly you to her."_

Dratini nodded before swimming up then out of Dragon's Den. As he got out of it, he saw her heading into the cave, heading out of Black Throne City_. _He hurried to catch up with here, entering the cave she had entered. It was dark inside, and Dratini cried out in panic, wishing he had never entered this scary place. Before long, he heard footsteps coming closer to him and felt her arms pick him up and hold him close to her heart.

"Dratini what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Dragonair in Dragon's Den?" she asked.

_**Before...**_

Aliza slowly out of water before petting Milotic head and giving him a treat from a good job today. Once out of water she picked up her shoes and socks and together all three of them headed out of Dragon's Den towards to Clair's to change and pack up. She paced the big backpack on Arcanine's back. Waving good-bye to Clair as they walked into cave towards leaving town. Clair had made sure to include a map of Johto so they wouldn't get lost.

Once they were deep inside in tel they heard a cry from entrance of cave. Running back Aliza slowly figured it was Dratini. She slowly picked him up feeling him snuggle in her arms and asked

"Dratini what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Dragonair in Dragon's Den?"

Dratini looked up at her eyes. _ They were watery from crying, and when Aliza saw this, she thought he might cry again. _"_All Dratinis and Dragonairs that live in Dragon's Den wait to find the perfect trainer. Once we do we stay with that trainer for life. Even though I'm not as special as Arcanine or Milotic or any other Pokemon you have, please accept me."_

Aliza smiled at him, petting him. "Of course, you can come along. The more merrier. I'll get you your own poke' ball?Once we get to somewhere with more light ok?"

Dratini smiled and nodded excitedly before snuggling deeper into her embrace. Aliza smiled before resuming their journey. Arcanine was surprised how much their little family had grown in such short time. He could understand how though. Aliza was an amazing girl and took care of their needs before her own. Arcanine could already tell that each of the Pokemon including himself that wanted be in gym battles or contest. That was fine just with him, and he could tell it fine with her.

As they walked down the path, getting deeper into caves, it got bit brighter making it easier for Aliza to see. Soon they came to big open area had just enough light for her to see what she was doing. She carefully got out a poke' ball and food and let Dratini and Arcanine and herself rest a bit before moving on. After eating Aliza let the poke' ball light hit Dratini before watching him go inside and putting his ball next to Arcanine's on her necklace. She had to secretly decorate the Legendary balls that matched who poke' ball was who's at Clair's She felt bad about doing it, but she didn't want to explain it. So far there was Fire for Moltres, Bolt for Zapdos and Snowflake for Articuno.

It was lucky that she remembered in what order it happened, or she might have marked the wrong one by accident. She wondered what color of bandana that Arcanine, Growlithe and Dratini would want. Shrugging and smiling to herself, she continued walking not wanting to stay in the cave for long. Before long she felt herself getting tired. Not knowing what time it was she slowly leaned against Arcanine as he lay down. She dug out the jacket she had found, wrapping it around herself, and snuggled into his fur falling sleep. Arcanine stayed up allowing his head to rest on his paws staying alert to protect her from anyone and any Pokemon that may come near them. He hoped that they were getting closer to end of this cave so they could get back into sunlight and fresh air. He didn't like not knowing where he was going especially now that he had more than just little brother to protect.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own Pokemon

Aliza slowly woke up to sound of Arcanine's running. She heard what sound like flapping coming towards them as he ran faster. She clung to him not wanting to fall off. She could feel warm air brush against her skin as they ran. Soon they were out of caves and into forest. Aliza noticed the group of Zubat and Golbat. It was very late in night so Aliza just fell back sleep against Arcanine's fur. She felt both Growlithe's poke' ball and Dratini's poke before felling them both curl up around her. Aliza smiled before hugging them both to her chest.

The next morning she woke up feeling refresh. She slowly got up being carefully not wake up them. She started to gather firewood before feeling Growlithe's noise against her leg. She petted his head before handing him the sticks and twigs she had gathered. Growlithe set the sticks and twigs on ground before using flamethrower to lite them. Aliza gathered some of fruit from trees surrounding them. She only could cook a meal for four of them in tell later when she found enough food for everyone. After eating the four of them traveled in forest it was quite out but air felt so nice. As they walked they saw a town coming into view. Aliza took out the map Clair gave her.

"Mohogany Town uh and there even gym leader here as well do you think we should battle him guys?" she asks lot loud to him

Both Growlithe and Arcanine barked in excitement while Dratini just buried his face deep into her chest. She just smiled. It seems Arcanine really want showed what he could do. Aliza couldn't help but to giggle. Aliza would have never pictured herself going around collecting badges but it so far it seem be fun so far.

As they near the town the notice a young man running out of gym leader. He seemed to be ticked off and ran out towards Pokemon center. Aliza just shrugged before heading into gym. As she walked inside noticing on how cold it was. There was huge pound that was filled Pokemon either in it or around it. As she walked she noticed the different type of Pokemon in water. Gently setting Dratini on Arcanine's back she kneeled down to seal- like Pokemon. Gently petting it smiled and rubbed it against her legs. Couldn't help giggle watching the other Pokemon come over to her wanting to be petted. She felt Dratini tug on her shirt wanting attention. Aliza smiled petted him as well Growlithe and Arcanine.

Unknowing to her someone watching her interact with Pokemon. She felt soon glaze on her. Even Growlithe and Arcanine start to grow at whoever was near them. The figure slowly came out of shadows to revel an old man with white hair and cane. Aliza slowly stood up before feeling the Pokemon pulling her back down. The old man chuckled.

"It seems my Pokemon like you a lot little one my name is Pryce and I'm gym leader here of Mahogany." Pryce says

Aliza nodded. "Nice to meet you my name is Aliza and this Dratini, Growlithe and Arcanine."

Pryce nodded. "I know who you are Aliza. You had made quite impression on Clair while you were in Blackthorn City. So what would you like from me?"

Aliza smiled before gently setting down the Pokemon on her lap while her own Dratini went back on Arcanine's back. She slowly walked over to Pryce.

"I would like gym battle if that alright with you." she asks

Pryce nodded. "Of course it's the duty of gym leaders to accept all challenges from any trainer. But be warned I will not go easy on you."

Aliza nodded in agreement before following him towards the battle arena. She unloaded Arcanine's back letting him jump out in front of her. Growlithe and Dratini stayed on side lines watching the battle.

Pryce choose Dewgong. The two of them fought hard but in the end Arcanine won and against Shellder. Arcanine did his best against Lapras but lost because he used up a lot of energy with the other two. She sent out Charmander. Charmander did great but he thrown against wall. He was tired and worn out. Aliza wanted to call him back to his poke' ball but then something amazing happen. Charmander started to evolve to Charmeleon. He looked like normal Charmeleon expect for his flame gotten bigger but a lighter blue.

He used flamethrower knocking out Lapras out of water and against wall. She was so happy ran to him hugging him. Pryce gave her the Glacier Badge before showing her out of gym. She gave Pryce a hug before heading off to Pokemon Center. After getting there Arcanine got healed.

After that they went off to other towns like Ecruteak City and winning a Fog badge from Morty. She looked around the Ecruteak for bit before heading out. She head towards Olivine City and won Mineral Badge from Jasmine. Aliza stayed with her two months while visiting Cianwood City and defeating Chuck winning the Storm Badge. She went to caves where she got lost and found baby Ekans and Cubone being bullied by a bunch of Digletts and Geodudes, after saving them both want to come with her.

Since they were both are really young they didn't like getting in their Poke' balls and certainly didn't want leave her side. Ekans would usually travel on Arcanine's back while she carried Cubone. Just like all of her Pokemon Cubone and Ekans where special too. Cubone had silver skull and silver bone. He liked to stay on her back snuggled against her long hair. He and Dratini got long great since Dratini kept Cubone on her back without falling. Ekans had bright red ring around its neck and tail. She thought he was cute.

After two months of living with Jasmine and getting work with Cubone and Ekans and rest of her Pokemon she was able to get Ekans into his Poke ball but Cubone was different story. It seems Cubone didn't to be in his poke' ball. She understood that because Arcanine was same way. But she got him to agree if he went in one time and only if he really had to he could stay out. Cubone agreed to happily.

Aliza smiled as they walked though woods. She passed by National Park before turning left. She didn't know where she was going she felt like she was need there. She towards Goldenrod City battled against Whitney and gained Plain badge.

She stayed in Goldenrod City for while training with her Pokemon. She had finally been able to get everyone of her Pokemon a bandana that didn't have one. This was most of the new ones.

Arcanine didn't want one since he couldn't figure out what color he wanted. But Growlithe had his bag wrapped around his neck. It was light blue and red mix.

Dratini and Ekans couldn't wear one because it kept getting slipped off of them. So she kept theirs in tell they evolve. Cubone wore a light purple mixed with dark blue wearing it as cape. She continued her travels collecting the rest of badges. She only needed two more. She got them quicker then she thought she would but she didn't mind because she got to spend more time with her Pokemon working on deeper contraction with all of them. She heard about Legendary Pokemon that lived in Johto. Aliza wondered if she would get meet them on day.

One day a man in lab coat was getting attacked by bunch of Beedrill. Letting Dratini attack them with Dragon rage knocking all Beedrill out. She ran over to him helping in up.

"Oh thank you for helping me my name is Professor Elm." he says standing up.

"Nice to meet you Professor Elm my name is Aliza." she says

Professor Elm smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Aliza let's get back to my lab where we can talk properly."

Aliza nodded before following him. As they walked through the forest talking about her life and then his. After staying with Professor Elm and his wife she left New Bark Town but before she left Professor Elm gave her a poke'dex for her journey and hope to see her again. She made her away towards the Johto League feeling that it will be hardest thing she would ever have to do but knew she it was going be really fun and it will give her Pokemon a chance to show off her skills.

To Be Continued


End file.
